Es Algo Llamado Sentimientos
by Leiitakhr
Summary: Un poderoso demonio a estudiado la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome, su tarea es darle equilibrio al universo, Según su criterio que es lo que falla en esta pareja? Una historia que contar y una lección que aprender...Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy nueva en el fanfic pero espero les guste como escribo, antes de comenzar me gustaría decir que esta historia es de mi invención, lo único que no es mio son los personajes que pertenecen a Rumiko Takahachi.**

******Reseña: **Después de la lucha contra Naraku la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome sería de ahora en adelante tranquila, hasta que alguien decida lo contrario. Me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha si estuviera en el lugar de Kagome durante la búsqueda por la perla? ¿sus sentimientos y pensamientos serían iguales? o a su vez ¿Qué significado tendría para él el saber que Koga llega a ser tan importante para Kagome como lo fue Kikyo para el?. Una historia que contar y una lección que aprender, todo debe tener equilibrio.

**Espero les guste la historia :)**

**Es Algo Llamado Sentimientos**

**Chapter 1**

El sol cuyos rayos se colaban lentamente entre las montañas llenando todo de luz, dando lugar a un nuevo día en el Sengoku, en una cabaña alejada de la aldea dormían una pareja de casados. Era tan profundo su sueño, tan placidamente dormían que no eran conscientes de que eran detenidamente observados, hace ya varios días, por una criatura cuyo nombre era Baransu, el demonio del equilibrio, físicamente poseía una piel blanca como la nieve, unos ojos verdes como el bosque, pero fríos cual invierno, se escondían bajo unas cejas levemente fruncidas, su cabellera caía en cascada a un lado de su cabeza hasta los tobillos, amarrados por una coleta, su cuerpo femenino estaba cubierto por una traje tradicional de princesas pero en su pecho se podía ver la armadura que la cubría hasta la cintura, donde colgaban una serie de instrumentos. En su mano derecha fuertemente sujetado se encontraba un espejo cuyo reflejo no era su rostro, si no el de una joven sacerdotisa y un hanyou, que hace algunos momentos dormían y ahora se encontraban totalmente ocupados.

La joven miko cuyo vientre abultado no parecía proporcionarle ningún impedimento para recoger hierbas medicinales provoco una ligera sonrisa en el rostro frío de la criatura que la observaba por el espejo.

-Buenos días Kagome -saludo la exterminadora junto a sus dos niñas y al pequeño Chie* aun dormido en su espalda.

Al volverse, la miko coloco la cesta a un lado y abrió los brazos para recibir a las niñas que corrían hacia ella.

-Buenos días- respondió a todos -vaya, cada ver que las veo se me hacen mas altas -observo a las niñas que sujetaban suavemente su vientre abultado, dando unas suaves caricias susurraron.

-Hola bebe -Kagome sonrío -No te sientes solo ahí adentro? - pregunto Hamoni* -Yo creo que deberías salir y jugar con nosotras – agrego Shojiki*

Kagome les dio unas palmaditas en las cabezas a cada una y sonriendoles les dijo

-Pronto lo hará – se volvió a donde se encontraba su mejor amiga con el ceño medio fruncido.

-Kagome no deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos- sus ojos mostraban preocupación -ya estas cerca de dar luz.

La miko río suavemente

-Sango...-suspiró y la miro- no me digas que Inuyasha te convenció de que debo estar postrada en la cama hasta que las piernas se me acalambren y mi único entretenimiento sea el techo? -Sango frunció los labios- Estoy bien, tengo mucha energía, el bebe no quiere que me quede sentada, se mueve mucho -sus manos acariciaron su vientre.

-Vaya, vaya, si que es fuerte esa humana -susurro Baransu divertida- pero que tan fuerte haz sido? -su rostro se torno frío- tal vez has sufrió por alguien que no te merece – súbitamente la imagen en el espejo cambio y mostró a un Inuyasha ayudando a Miroku a ampliar su cabaña.

-Garras de acero -con esta frase una parte de la casa se vino abajo- Jeh! Te dije que seria mas rápido de este modo.

-Eres un brusco -grito el pequeño Shipo- Un perro tonto y brusco.

-Como me dijiste mocoso? -agarro de la cola al pequeño y lo miro con severidad.

-Ya, ya tranquilos muchachos -hablo el monje- pongamos nos a trabajar Inuyasha, si la casa no esta lista al atardecer, dormiremos en tu cabaña -el monje observo seriamente al hanyou- y de verdad aprecio mi privacidad junto a mi esposa.

-No quiero escuchar tus necesidades maritales monje libidinoso! -le respondió Inuyasha- iré por la madera.

Con esto dio unos saltos mas hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

-Jum...sera esta mi oportunidad de presentarme? -susurro Baransu- Tal vez no falte mucho para nuestro encuentro...Inuyasha.

**Es algo corto, lo se, pero prometo que continuara y sabran un poco mas de las historia en si, espero les guste y me gustaría leer su opinión.**

**Nos vemos.**

*Shojiki(Honestidad) Gemela hija de Sango

*Hamoni (Armonía) Gemela hija de Sango

*Chie (Sabiduría) Hijo de Sango

*Baransu (Equilibrio).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les guste este capitulo, no quiero que se desesperen, todo a su tiempo y se que son cortos prometo escribir un poco mas, espero les guste :D**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi**

Chapter 2

-Las oportunidades se presentan una sola vez -hablo para si misma Baransu, mientras caminaba entre los arboles para conocer cara a cara a Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, el joven hanyou se encontraba cortando y midiendo cuidadosamente el tronco de un árbol, cuando ya iba por la mitad de su trabajo una esencia dulce y agría se coló por su sensible olfato, se detuvo un momento y observo detenidamente los caminos irregulares que lo rodeaban, sus orejas se movían a la par de sus ojos.

-Este olor...no es de un simple demonio -pensó- Su olor se hace cada vez más fuerte.

Su mirada se detuvo en dos arboles que se posaban frente a él, y vio como la figura de una mujer apareció entre ellos, su aspecto era tan humano como lo era de demonio, se pregunto que clase de criatura tenia en frente. Sentia como la mirada de ella disimulaba perfectamente la frialdad y el desinterés, pero desconocía que detrás de esa ella se encondían muchos secretos.

-Inuyasha -hablo con voz suave, que contrastaba la frialdad de su mirada- Por fin nos conocemos.

El nombrado no pudo evitar que al oír su nombre se le revolviera el estomago, su sentidos estaban atentos y el estaba preparado para un ataque. Sus ojos no se aparataron de los de Baransu mientras agarraba fuertemente a Colmillo de Acero y lo ponía entre el y su oponente.

-Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto con voz neutra. Su oponente sonrió.

-Vaya que modales, a caso no te interesa saber quien soy? -sus ojos mostraron un brillo de burla.

-No me interesa saber quien seas! Qué es lo que quieres? -sus garras apretaban fuerte mente su espada.

-Bueno ya que insistes -levanto su pálida mano y la coloco frente a su oponente.

Múltiples puntos y lineas se conectaban haciendo una secuencia que ocupaba gran parte de su palma, aquel patrón empezó a brillar con una luz plateada y pudo observar como Colmillo de Acero perdía su fuerza, que lentamente era consumida por la palma de la otra criatura.

En un intento desesperado trato de moverla, pero sus manos no respondían, hasta que la apariencia de su espada quedo reducida a la de una espada común.

-No deseo pelear contigo Inuyasha -su mano volvió a su lugar- Solo vengo a cumplir una misión que no requiere lucha física.

El medio demonio guardo silencio esperando a que aquella criatura continuara con su monologo, mientras el ideaba un plan para detenerla, se cuestionaba lo difícil que seria sin Colmillo de Acero, pero no dejaría que diera un solo paso mas, protegería a la aldea y principalmente a su familia.

-Mi nombre es Baransu -sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los dorados- me conocen como la mujer demonio encargada de establecer el equilibrio en el universo -silencio- Mi misión es equilibrar los sentimientos que están en ti, no has aprendido mucho de ellos y la verdad dudo que puedas cambiar, pero es mi tarea hacerlo.

La confunsión en el rostro de Inuyasha era notable pero su mirada era severa, no bajaba la guardia.

-Los sentimientos de la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo son admirables, para mi criterio alguien como tu no los merece -el hanyou frunció el ceño y dejo escapar un gruñido bajo, no le gustaba que hablaran de Kagome- tu debes aprender a fortalecer esos sentimientos, uno no puede estar sobre el otro.

Inuyasha no entendía que era de lo que estaba hablando Baransu, no se fiaba de ella, un pesado silencio se estableció luego del las ultimas palabras de la mujer, la cual sonrió y se devolvió a lo profundo del bosque, no sin antes decir.

-Nos volveremos a ver Inuyasha, tienes mucho que aprender -al darle la espalda, el medio demonio planeaba no dejarla ir, pero unos fuertes gritos de aldeanos lo distrajeron, inmediatamente, casi por instinto le dio la espalda a Baransu, se olvido de la madera y regreso a la aldea saltando entre los arboles.

La mujer demonio se volvió a observar la partida de el peliplateado, de su cintura agarro un objeto circular dorado, lo observo con detenimiento.

-En nuestro próximo encuentro, comenzara la prueba -sus ojos verdes se mostraban neutros una vez mas y junto su caminar silencioso desapareció, al igual que Inuyasha, entre los arboles.

**Y ahí esta! espero sus opiniones y pues nos vemos luego :D**

***KaItOsCaRLEt PF: Gracias por tu review.! si voy a continuar.! :D me alegra que te guste!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, espero que estén de ánimos para leer este capitulo, espero que les guste**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi :D**

Chapter 3

En la profundidades del bosque, no muy lejos de la aldea, se encontraba Inuyasha, saltando árbol tras árbol para llegar a la misma. Se sentía abrumado, la presencia de aquella criatura lo había aturdido y aunque no desconfiaba de si mismo, sabía que aquella mujer sería una fuerte oponente.

_De no ser por los gritos de los aldeanos...-_pensaba el joven hanyou-_no sabría que podría haber pasado._

Odiaba sentirse débil, miro de reojo a Colmillo de Acero, pudo sentir como aquel succionador de energía ubicado en la palma de la mano de Baransu podría dejar sin un solo gramo de fuerza, no solo a su arma, sino también a si mismo, por un momento pensó que con un simple movimiento ya no sería capaz de levantarse, ni de regresar y proteger a Kagome y a su pequeño.

Con estos pensamientos apuro el paso y en unos minutos llego a la aldea donde se desataba el caos, los aldeanos corrían fuera de sus hogares huyendo de un demonio serpiente que al deslizarse destruía todo a su paso. Busco rápidamente con la mirada a Kagome pero no la encontró, hasta que choco con la de Sango quien sostenía fuertemente su bumeran antes de soltar su ataque dirigido al reptil.

-Sango, yo me encargo -Inuyasha desenvaino a Tessaiga* y con un simple movimiento destruyo por completo a su oponente.

-Por qué has tardado tanto Inuyasha? -lo interrogo Sango- Kagome casi muere de angustia.

Al escuchar el nombre de su compañera, la interrogo rápidamente con la mirada.

-Ella esta bien, Miroku esta con ella y los niños...Kirara -rápidamente apareció la gata- Ya pueden salir, no hay peligro.

Con esta simple frase la criatura se ocultó tras los arbustos y en unos segundos, Inuyasha pudo detectar el olor de la miko.

-Kagome realmente a mejorado...-dijo la exterminadora, leyendo el pensamiento a Inuyasha -incluso tu, que estas tan conectado con ella, no pudiste captar su aroma.

De los arbustos salieron Shipo y las gemelas seguidas de Miroku con Chie en sus brazos, el monje miro a Inuyasha un segundo y luego le hizo una seña para que se adentrara a buscar a Kagome. Este siguió rápido la orden y se adentro entre los arbustos siendo guiado por el olor de la miko.

La encontró, sentada apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente, con un chequeo rápido al mirarla no encontró daño alguno, aún podía escuchar el latido de ella y el del pequeño en su vientre.

-Te encuentras bien Kagome? -la pregunta voló de su boca, quería estar seguro.

-Si -sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se encontraron con los suyos- estamos bien.

Haciendo ademán de levantarse, el medio demonio ya se encontraba a su lado ayudandola.

-Gracias -respondió la miko- Me tenías preocupada Inuyasha.

Sabía muy bien que era así, desde que ambos descubrieron que ella esperaba un hijo, Kagome se había vuelto mucho mas sensible, sus emociones eran aun mas fuertes y se podían notar en sus ojos como se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Estoy bien Kagome, solo me distraje -no la preocuparía con lo sucedido en el bosque -cuando escuche los gritos de los aldeanos, volví en mi.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el las secó, puso a la miko en sus brazos y la llevo en ellos de vuelta a casa.

Esa noche, a pesar de estar cansado, debido al esfuerzo que requirió reconstruir tres casas que fueron destrozadas, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

La mayor parte de la noche la paso en vela, vigilando a Kagome, podía sentir como dentro de si, crecía una necesidad de estar vigilandola, como si el tiempo se acabara, como si la fuera a perder. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera. Mientras que los sueños de la miko se centraban en las palabras de Kaede un día en el que Rin la llenaba de preguntas.

-Usted cree que la señorita Kagome llegue a ser tan fuerte como la señorita Kikyo? -pregunto inocentemente Rin a Kaede.

-Kagome es una excelente sacerdotisa, aprende rápido y a mejorado mucho con sus poderes -la vieja Kaede le sonrió a Rin -creo que llegara a ser muy fuerte, aunque debido a las experiencias que a tenido ya lo es.

-Ah! Si...Es cierto que el hermano menor de Sesshomaru-sama quería mas a la señorita Kikyo que a Kagome? -pregunto Rin.

Kaede quedo en silencio por un momento y se lamento el haberle contado alguna vez la historia de su hermana y el medio demonio al igual que la llegada de Kagome a la vida de ellos.

-No creo que sea yo quien deba responder eso Rin -respondió Kaede seriamente- aunque de todas maneras no se como responder.

-Yo creo que la señorita Kagome es muy fuerte -dijo Rin pensativa- Y creo que de verdad quiere a Inuyasha.

-En eso tienes razón Rin -respondió Kaede.

Lo que no sabían ellas es que muy cerca se encontraba la miko que había escuchado su conversación inconcientemente y desde ese día la pregunta de la pequeña Rin no salía de su cabeza.

_-Es cierto que el hermano menor de Sesshomaru-sama quería mas a la señorita Kikyo que a Kagome?_

Mientras la imagen de la joven pareja refugiados en la cabaña se encontraba en un espejo, siendo observados nuevamente por una mujer demonio cuyo plan ya estaba trazado y lo unico que requeria era la presencia de el hayou que se encontraba del otro lado del reflejo.

*Tessaiga (Colmillo de Acero)

**Que tal quedo? espero les gustara, estare trabajando en el ch4 y por favor dejen sus comentarios de verdad me ayudan...nos vemos**

***Ranka Hime: Me alegra que te guste la trama...continuare lo prometo.**

***Nadeshko: Jejejeje! si Inu tiene que aprender! :D **

***Xiao Kuroro Yue: Gracias por tu comentario, me ayudo mucho! :D me alegra que te guste la historia y continuare! :D**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, de verdad lamento tardar tanto, pero es que estoy organizando todo y pues fue algo difícil escribir este cap, es algo corto, pero bueno espero les guste...**

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 4

Las hermosa mañana del siguiente día se vio interrumpida por el ataque de un grupo de demonios, todos distintos y parecía que su numero aumentaba, algo los atraía hasta la pequeña aldea.

Un grupo de jóvenes luchaba contra todos ellos, el pequeño Shippo cuyo valor aumento aun mas desde el nacimiento de las hijas de Sango, ponía en practica todos los nuevos movimientos que había aprendido, no muy lejos de el se encontraba Sango mostrando su habilidad con el bumerang, a su lado se encontraba su esposo arrogando múltiples pergaminos y utilizando su báculo sagrado, mientras que el joven hanyou derrotaba a todas las criaturas del mal que le pasaban por el frente, pero aun así sus pensamientos viajaban y se sumergían en la angustia, su mirada no se apartaba de el comino irregular que se perdía en el bosque por el cual se encontraban refugiados los hijos de sus amigos y Kagome, bajo el cuidado de Kirara.

-Ten cuidado Sango -grito Shippo cuando su oponente dirigió su ataque a la exterminadora.

-Sango...-el grito de Miroku al ver a su esposa recibir el ataque desgarrándole un costado de su traje y provocandole una herida.

-Miroku llevate a Sango yo me encargo -Inuyasha se coloco al frente de ellos y permitió que Miroku tomara en brazos a Sango que se encontraba inconsciente.

-Inuyasha, destruyelo -la voz resentida de el monje le dio otra razón al joven de cabellos plateados para destruir al demonio.

-No permitiré que sigas con vida -le grito Inuyasha a su oponente, pero no noto cuando este pareció leer sus intenciones y de un momento a otro se desvió y se perdió en el bosque.

-Espera Inuyasha, ese no es el camino por donde... -Shippo no había terminado de hablar cuando el hanyou se perdió en el bosque.

_Kagome, por favor que no encuentre a Kagome_

Era lo unico que se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez.

* * *

-Kagome, porque tenemos que estar aquí? -pregunto una de las niñas a la miko.

-Shhh! Silencio -la otra pequeña le tapo la boca a su hermana -No podemos desconcentrarla.

_Es cierto que el hermano menos de Sesshomaru-sama quería mas a la señorita Kikyo que a Kagome?_

_Por qué Inuyasha? Sera que aun amas a Kikyo? _Su duda y su angustia ocasionó que el campo de energía se debilitara.

_Inuyasha que es lo que sientes? Porque no compartes tus sentimientos conmigo?_

En ese instante la figura de la mujer demonio encargada de establecer el equilibrio se encontraba cerca y tomo la oportunidad de que la esencia de Kagome se colaba por el campo de energía, tomo un poco de ella.

-Esto servirá para atraer a Inuyasha hacia el camino correcto -miro detenidamente su mano- Ya no tendrás mas dudas Kagome.

* * *

-Espero ese fuera el ultimo -susurro Shippo a el Monje que se encontraba curando a su esposa.

-La energía maligna a desaparecido por completo -respondió Miroku- espero que Inuyasha traiga a salvo a los niños y a la Kagome.

* * *

-Demonios por donde te fuiste? -grito el medio demonio en medio del bosque – Ese olor es...

Corrió rápidamente, solo dejaba que su olfato lo guiara, el olor de Kagome, era ella, estaba a salvo pero quería asegurarse con sus ojos que ella estaba bien.

Su sentido lo llevo a un campo abierto y se detuvo en seco al ver como el aroma de su compañera emanaba de la figura de aquella mujer, por un momento la miro estupefacto pero reacciono y se preparo para un combate.

-Que le hiciste a Kagome? -sus ojos se cegaban por la rabia, no quería que respondiera no le daría tiempo de que lo hiciera tampoco.

-Calma Inuyasha -en su manos derecha saco una especie de esfera – necesitas guardar tus fuerzas.

Coloco la esfera entre ellos dos y una luz dorada emergió de ella, todo se cubrió de dorado, la luz los envolvió completamente a ambos dejándolos uno el frente del otro.

-Inuyasha hoy te enfrentaras una lucha en contra de un oponente el cual no puedes destruir con tu espada- los ojos verdes de Baransu brillaban- espero no perder mi tiempo tratando de enseñarte algo.

Lentamente la luz dorada desapareció junto a la mujer demonio dejando a el medio demonio desconcertado, miro a su alrededor, aun seguía en el Segoku pero esta vez estaba cerca del árbol sagrado.

-Ahora si Inuyasha -Baransu observo a el peliplateado desde la pequeña esfera dorada- pondremos a prueba aquello que llaman sentimientos.

**Si lo se es corto, pero es que el siguiente quiero que sea ya la primera prueba, no quiero dejarlos cortos con esto pero entiendanme tengo que ver el cap de Inuyasha primero para que todo salga perfecto, espero les gustara, me despido**

***Ranka Hime: Hola pues si ellos van a tener su hermoso bebe! Si bueno la idea de que Inu sea así es para darle mas sentido a la historia un poco mas adelante. no voy adelantar pero me alegra que te guste. :D**

***Bydanny: Me hace feliz que te guste...! :D**

***tennyoukai: Hola! pues si la pregunta de Rin es bastante insensible pero esa era la idea :P que mala soy! y pues si Baransu tiene un plan para Inu...ya verán!**

***Nandeshko: Jejejeje! si dejo la intriga! que bueno que te guste! :D**

**Nos vemos luego :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, espero que estén de ánimos para un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, lamento mucho tardar tanto en subirlo pero como entenderán tengo que ver los capítulos que elegí y luego redactarlos y editarlos una que otra cosa para que pueda tener algo de sentido en esta historia.**

**Espero acepten mis disculpas y sean pacientes conmigo por favor...**

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi la historia si es mia :D**

Chapter 5

-Pero que demonios pasó? -se pregunto Inuyasha- A donde demonios te fuiste Baransu? -olfateo pero aquel extraño olor proveniente de la mujer demonio no se detectaba- Que diablos quiso decir con "enfrentarme a algo sin la ayuda de mi espada".

Se detuvo a mirar a Tessaiga, medito en las palabras dichas por el demonio del equilibrio pero no llego a una conclusión razonable, hasta que como un rayo la imagen de su compañera y de sus amigos interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Soltando una maldición se volvió de camino a la aldea.

Al llegar se precipito a la que antes era la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y casi se cae al persibir que el aroma característico de la difunta mujer se fugaba del interior de la pequeña posada. Estaba a punto de volverse y buscarla pero las voces provenientes de la cabaña lo detuvieron.

-Nadie puede juzgar las acciones que Kagome esta realizando en estos momentos...-la voz de la anciana sonaba con pesar- Sabemos muy bien que entre ellos dos hay un vinculo de hace años.

-No intente defenderla anciana Kaede- no podía creer que Sango se expresara así de Kagome- El pobre Inuyasha a tenido suficiente con todo esto.

-Sango, aunque sabemos que Inuyasha no se merece esto no podemos hacer nada para ayudar, lamentablemente es algo que deben enfrentar ellos mismos.

-Pero que demonios están diciendo todos ustedes -Inuyasha entro a la pequeña cabaña con los brazo cruzados.

-Nosotros...pues...veras...- Miroku no tenia idea de que decir y le lanzo una mirada desesperada a la anciana Kaede quien se limito a negarle con la cabeza.

En ese momento todos pasaron de ver la ruda pose del medio demonio a verse las caras los unos con los otros, hasta que el pequeño Shipo salto y aterrizo en el hombro del peli plateado.

-Inuyasha, Kagome se fue unos minutos antes porque te estaba buscando-El pequeño de ojos verdes señalo a la dirección por loa cual la miko se fue.

-Pensamos que estarías con ella a estas alturas- agrego el monje. Mientras Sango observaba a Inuyasha con pesar.

Con una mueca de disgusto por ser tan distraido y seguir el aroma de su compañera mientras se acercaba a la cabaña pero dispuesto a encontrarla les dio la espalda a todos no sin antes agregar.

-¿Cómo demonios la deja ir sola en su estado? ¿No pensaron en ella o el bebe?- con eso desapareció por donde llego dejando sus compañeros confundidos.

-Bueno creo que en definitiva la depresión lo llevo a la locura- el argumento se vio interrumpido de Miroku por una mirada cargada de odio de parte de la exterminadora de demonios.

Sango se incorporo y salio de la pequeña cabaña

-¿Pero que dije?- se pregunto el monje. Mientras Shipo y Kaede negaban con la cabeza.

La exterminadora de demonios se detuvo a unos paso de la entrada a mirar como el solo terminaba de ocultarse entre las montañas.

_Solo espero que Kagome no este con Koga...Pobre Inuyasha. _Este su deseo antes de que el sol desapareciera por completo.

* * *

Esquivando el follaje del bosque agudizo sus sentidos para encontrar a Kagome, poco a poco el aroma se hacia mas fuerte, mientras su mente estaba sumergida en la confusión y la amargura. Sabia que sus compañeros no dejarían jamas que Kagome saliera sola mucho menos al bosque y luego toda esa conversación, no entendía nada.

Tras el pasar de sus pensamientos y su búsqueda llego hasta el poso devora huesos, lentamente el aire se lleno de otro aroma muy conocido que delicadamente se mezclaba con el de la miko.

-No puede ser...que diablos hace ese lobo apestoso con Kagome?

Se interno de nuevo en el bosque hasta que distinguió dos figuras, Koga se encontraba apoyado en el árbol sagrado mientras Kagome le daba la espalda.

Acelero el paso hasta mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía.

_No tan rápido Inuyasha..._La voz de Baransu retumbo en sus oídos, pero aun así no se detuvo _Quiero asegurarme de que no te pierdas este espectáculo._

Repentinamente sus pies se congelaron y su cuerpo se paralizo, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos sin ser visto.

_¿Que demonios me estas haciendo Baransu? _Le cuestiono a la voz de la mujer demonio.

_Pon atención Inuyasha...No quiero que te pierdas de nada..._

-No voy aceptar que esa mujer este enamorada de ti...pensarlo me enferma-Kagome apretó los puños a sus costados- No me interesa lo que pienses ahora Koga, no permitiré que Ayame se quede contigo me oíste.

Pudo detectar el aroma salado de las lágrimas de Kagome, pero aun así su mente estaba en blanco, sus ojos abiertos a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

_Kagome, que es lo que esta pasando?_

Kagome se acerco hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Koga.

-Tu vida me pertenece, yo soy la única que puede amarte de esta manera- le grito antes de lanzarse a los brazos de el hombre lobo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Kagome?- a pesar de la pregunta, aquel joven no presento oposición alguna en el acto de la miko y termino por rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla mas hacia el.

Mientras la imagen de los dos lentamente le rompía el corazón a el peliplateado que los observaba en miles de pedazos, aunque lo sustituyo rápidamente la ira, lo mataría, lo mataría por atreverse a tocar a su mujer.

La ternura que emanaba de ellos era notable, poco a poco el lobo soltó a la miko y estas a duras penas deshizo su abrazo.

-Me tengo que ir Kagome- sin mas, entre un remolino el joven desapareció.

Aunque su mente solo pensaba en aniquilar aquel lobo, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y se sintió a desfallecer cuando noto como su compañera llevaba su mano al corazón justo en el omento en que sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo, se volvio y siguio su camino de vuelta.

Inuyasha sintió como su cuerpo se recuperaba del letargo y Baransu aparecio frente a el.

-Ahora dime Inuyasha -los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-Disfrutaste de la vista? Para serte sincera yo disfrute la mia.

**Bueno ahí esta, este es el capitulo 47 cuando Kikyo e Inuyasha se abrazan y Kagome los ve, emotivo sin duda.**

***Nandeshko: Holaaa! jajaja! lamento tenerte como pollo, es chiste, pero que te guste la historia me hace feliz, esa es una de las razones por las cuales sigo, para hacer feliz a los que la leen, gracias por tu apoyo! :D**

***Ranka Hime: jejeje! si esta en suspenso y eso que no llega a lo bueno...gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo! :D**

**Bueno prometo no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capitulo y pues por favor dejen sus opiniones y/u/o sugerencias que me ayudan mucho! gracias**

**Besos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, espero estén de humor para leer un nuevo capítulo! Lamento mucho tardar tanto pero la verdad estaba corta de inspiración, pero milagrosamente paso y aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero les guste.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi**

Chapter 6

Aunque su mente solo pensaba en aniquilar aquel lobo, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y se sintió a desfallecer cuando noto como su compañera llevaba su mano al corazón justo en el momento en que sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo, se volvio y siguio su camino de vuelta.

Inuyasha sintió como su cuerpo se recuperaba del letargo y Baransu aparecio frente a el.

-Ahora dime Inuyasha -los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-Disfrutaste de la vista? Para serte sincera yo disfrute la mia.

La rabia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo supero a la tristeza y la agonía que sintió al ver a su compañera con Koga sus ojos lentamente fueron tomando un color azul bajo un fondo rojo y en sus mejillas unas marcas moradas, la sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas estaba tomando fuerza en su cuerpo. Pero esto no altero en ningún momento a su contrincante, quien lo veía con un mueca de aburrimiento.

De sus labios solo salian gruñidos y alaridos, en su mente solo podía verlos a ellos, abrazados, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

-No tengo tiempo para esto -los ojos del hombre bestia se cruzaron con los pozos verdes de Baransu- Calmate ahora -levanto su manos y la poso entre ellos dos.

Poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo se ponia ligero, la mano de Baransu absorbía toda la fuerza que tenia, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados y las marcas en sus mejillas se borraron.

-Bien ahora dime...-poso nuevamente su mano a un lado-Que se siente ver como dos amates tiene un encuentro y que la mujer en cuestión es a quien tu dices amar?

-Que fue lo que hiciste con Kagome? -rudamente pregunto- Que le paso al bebe? Donde esta mi hijo?

-Inuyasha es increíble que aun no puedas entender...-se acerco a él y tomo su rostro- Pues bien...sera divertido averiguar como termina esto no lo crees?

Él en un movimiento rápido aparto la mano de su rostro.

-Quien diablos te crees para meterte entre mi familia y yo?- tomo el cuello de la mujer demonio frente a él.

-Mucho cuidado Inuyasha- sintió como su cuerpo se sumergía en una parálisis- Ya que no deseas colaborar, te lo diré para hacértelo mas fácil.

Comenzo una lenta caminata alrededor del peliplateado, mirándolo por todos los ángulos posibles.

-Para serte sincera aun no entiendo como esa humana puede amarte tanto- se detuvo frente a el nuevamente- Como pudo reunir el valor para seguir estando a tu lado después de haberla dañado tantas veces? -se acercó al rostro del hanyou paralizado- Y aun después de haberte dado todo, tus pensamientos no son completamente de ella.

Poso uno de sus dedos en la frente de Inuyasha y se concentró en sus ojos dorados.

-Recuerdas que paso en un momento muy parecido al que pudimos apreciar hace unos minutos verdad?- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

Si él sabia muy bien a que se refería Baransu, su mente se lleno de las imágenes de aquel momento, Kikyo entre sus brazos, su deseo de mantenerla ahí para siempre y el rotro lloroso de Kagome.

-Creo que ya aprendiste algo de hoy -sintió como el letargo de su cuerpo desaparecía, pero aun así estaba perplejo- Dímelo Inuyasha, Como se siente que te rompan el corazón?...Es tu momento de enfrentar una lucha, prepárate para lo que viene, pues esto es el principio.

Antes de darle la espalda por completo y desaparecer entre el follaje la mujer demonio dijo

-Esta en tus manos resolver esto, tu eres el único que puede devolver las cosas como eran antes, pero tiene un precio y como veras, solo tu sabes que esto no es una realidad- mientras su figura se desvanecía pudo escuchar la voz de aquella mujer en su cabeza.

_Nos veremos pronto, Inuyasha_

En los ojos dorados de aquel hanyou solo pasaban las imágenes una y otra vez, repitiéndose como una película, clavandose tanto en su mente como en su corazón como una gruesa y afilada espina. Sabia muy bien cuanto había sufrido Kagome, muchas veces sentía que no lo merecía, pero también confió ciegamente en que eso duraría para siempre, que todo estaba bien, que no debería preocuparse, solo se apoyaba en el cariño que ella le profesaba a él.

-Que fue lo que hice Kagome?- se dijo a si mismo.

-Inuyasha?- la voz que provenía detrás de él,ese sonido, el que mas extrañaba.

* * *

Kagome PDV

Juntamente, luego de haber estado con Koga fue que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solos. Y casi de inmediato se culpo a si misma una vez mas por ser la causa del sufrimiento de Inuyasha. Sabia que nadie mas que él pudo haberla seguido hasta allí.

_Lo siento mucho Inuyasha_

_-_Inuyasha?- pregunto a la figura del hanyou de cabellos plateados que le daba la espalda.

Él se volvió para hacerle frente, la veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

-Q-que haces aquí?- su voz tembló- Te encuentras bien?- no supo porque estaba preguntando eso, sabia que no lo que menos estaba él era bien.

La veía con sus orbes doradas por las cuales se podía denotar el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando, ella lo supo en el momento en que vio aquellos ojos, que el hayou había presenciado su encuentro con Koga, bajo la mirada, no podía soportar ver aquel sufrimiento en los ojos de Inuyasha.

_Lo siento mucho Inuyasha_

Aparto su mirada del rostro del joven, quien no dio respuesta alguna y se limito a pasarle por un lado y seguir su camino hacia la aldea. Dejándola sola.

_Lo siento mucho Inuyasha...Perdoname_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería ser la causante de su sufrimiento pero era algo que no podía evitar, no podía evitar el amor que sentía por él como no podía romper el lazo que la unía con Koga.

Era hora de volver a la aldea, sabia que él estaría ahí, esperándola, como siempre o tal vez, no fuera así, tal vez el decidiría dejarla. Su corazon se acelero de solo pensarlo, sabia que era egoísta. No podía dejar de serlo tampoco.

Las lágrimas seguía cayendo mientras se dirigía a la aldea.

-Perdoname- susurro al viento que soplo y le alboroto los cabellos.

**Aja! eso fue todo por hoy, ya se que la historia es sobre hacer que Inuyasha aprenda algo no? pero recuerden que aun así el sufría cuando veía a Kagome triste por su culpa, como verán aquí también es así. :D** **(no piensen que me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas, soy partidaria de la felicidad) **

***KaItOsCaRLEt PF: No sabes como me reí con tus reviews jajajaja! gracias por leer la historia y me alegra que te guste tanto, lamento tardar pero fue culpa de la falta de inspiración.**

***Nandeshko: jajajaja si es hora de que aprenda! por eso hice la historia ^^**

***tennyoukai: hola! jejeje! si se que es algo loca la historia pero de verdad me gustaría que Inuyasha pasara por lo que paso Kagome, todo tiene su propósito ya vas a ver mas adelante, continuare lo prometo! :D Arigatou por tu review.**

***Taishita Taisho: Me alegra que te guste! continuare lo prometo gracias por el review.**

**A otras personas que debo agradecer son a Teppei Koike y a Eiji Wentz ambos integrantes del grupo WaT porque su canción ¨Bokura no love story¨ me dio la inspiración para terminar este capi.**

**Bueno prometo actualizar pronto, gracias por sus review y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y/o/u opiniones que tengan para mi.**

**Besos, Bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa a todos, lamento mucho mucho mucho la tardanza, de verdad, ayer fue que tuve un poco de tiempo y se lo dedique a este capítulo y si hoy estoy escribiendo el siguiente mientras ustds leen este! no es lindo? jejeje! pues lo mas seguro es que entre esta noche o mañana suba el otro! de nuevo pido disculpas.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi...**

Chapter 7

El sol volvió a salir detrás de las montañas, sus rayos una vez mas volvían a expandirse por todos lados y justamente llegan hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede donde se encontraba un hanyou de cabellos plateados custodiando desde un árbol, sus compañeros quienes desde hace bastante estaban despiertos permanecían sospechosamente en silencio.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir una palabra y mucho menos salir a enfrentarse al hanyou que desde el momento en el que volvió de su búsqueda por la miko del futuro se le notaba fuera de si, perdido en sus pensamientos quienes se escondían en una mascara de tristeza. Nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra y mucho menos a la morena quien volvió unos minutos después que su compañero y a la cual se le notaban en sus ojos una mezcla de encanto y desilusión.

PAM!

El estrepitoso sonido provocado por el plato estampado en el suelo rompió el silencio sepulcral de la mañana, alterando nerviosamente al monje y al pequeño que se encontraban en la cabaña.

-Termine! Con permiso -Esas mismas fueron las palabras de Sango antes de salir de la cabaña con Kirara en el hombro.

-La verdad que es una mañana agitada no es así?- Pregunto Kaede al retirar el plato de su lugar.

-Y pensar lo que le espera a Miroku, no me sorprendería que días como estos serán comunes en su matrimonio...-dijo el pequeño Shippo.

-Basta Shippo, no habrá días mas felices que los de mi vida junto a Sango- con un poco de nervios y dudas el argumento del monje no convenció a ninguno de los presentes.

La miko suspiro fuertemente y le entrego su envase a Kaede agradeciendole, antes de salir sin decir otra palabra. Esto llamo la atención de los que estaban aun dentro.

-Creen que seguirán sin hablar?- pregunto Shippo inocentemente.

-Pues creo que todo depende de ellos- Finalizo Kaede.

* * *

Desde muy entrada la noche anterior Inuyasha se encontraba pensativo y meditando en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos, primero se sentía dolido por haber presenciado el encuentro del lobo sarnoso con Kagome, el dolor rápidamente se transformo en ira y luego de su encuentro con Baransu se encontraba confundido y meditabundo. Estaba en pocas palabras hecho un lió.

Su puño golpeo el tronco del árbol al momento de soltar una maldición al aire.

-Oye eso dolió! - su asombro casi lo hace caer.

_Que demonios?_

Hasta que escucho la sonora carcajada de la joven de abajo.

-Te asuste Inuyasha? -Kagome aun seguía riendo.

El medio demonio solo la observo con un gesto de añoranza, el su vida anterior o donde fuera que estuviera ella, la Kagome que reía a cada instante, la que lo hacia feliz, la madre de su pequeño, la mujer que eligió como su compañera de por vida, ahora la extrañaba.

-Que?- Kagome noto que el no paraba de verla- No te molestes solo estaba bromeando.

Aun así la profundidad de aquellos ojos dorados la confundió, era la primera vez que el joven la veía de esa manera, como esperando algo de ella, como si esperara a que ella reaccionara.

El bajo de la rama del árbol sin dejar de observarla y se acerco a ella hasta solo dejar que unos centímetros impidieran que sus ropas se rosaran.

Mientras que la pobre Kagome se encontrada profunda en aquel dorado inusual que tenia mas un color caramelo, casi podía sentir el dulzor de aquella mirada en su boca, quería sentirlo. Aquellos ojos que siempre la habían atrapado.

El hanyou quien también se encontraba perdido entre las añoranzas de su vida, aquella parte que ahora no estaba, quería hacerla sentir que la necesitaba, que no podía seguir si ella no estuviera a su lado.

-Kagome...-susurro mientras inclinaba su cabeza para tener aquel rostro angelical frente al suyo.

Kagome sin poder reaccionar no impidió que el peliplateado se acercara tanto, solo un poco mas, sus labios estaba a punto de unirse.

-Te extraño...-inconscientemente estas palabras se escaparon de los labios de Inuyasha. Dispuesto a terminar lo que habia empezado se inclino un poco mas.

-Espera...- las manos de Kagome se apoyaron en su pecho y lo alejaron de ella -Que estas diciendo?

-Que?- el joven cayendo en cuenta de sus acciones se sorprendió de ver a la joven miko con sus manos en su pecho impidiéndole acercarse y la confusión en los ojos de la misma, esperado una respuesta.

Después de un minuto de silencio, Kagome cae en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que aun así sus manos estaban cómodamente apoyadas en el pecho de el hayou. Las retiro rápidamente y las coloco a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Que estas haciendo?- le cuestiono la miko, esta vez sin mirarlo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Que que estoy haciendo? Tu eres la que tenias las manos en mi pecho, yo soy el que debe preguntar! -el tono altanero de aquella pregunta hizo explotar la ira de la miko, a pesar de que el mismo sonrojo de ella se encontraba en el rostro del peliplateado.

-Como que que estoy haciendo? Tu eres el que esta actuando extraño!- le grito la miko.

-Tu eres la que finge ser un árbol y yo soy el extraño?

-Solo era un chiste para hacerte sentir mejor, idiota- Kagome ya estaba roja pero de la ira.

-Pues solo me hace pensar que eres una loca -cruzo sus brazos y cerro los ojos, como dando por finalizada la discusión.

-Ah siii? Pues...ABAJO! -con esto el joven fue a dar directamente al suelo- Eres un tonto Inuyasha.

Con esto la joven se alejo del hayou solo por unos pasos antes de escucharlo de nuevo, aun estando en el suelo.

-Ah! A donde demonios vas eh? A verte con Koga? -la rabia lo domino y no pudo medir sus palabras.

Vio como la joven se detenía y sin dejarle ver su rostro apretó sus manos en puños y respondió.

-Quien sabe? Tal vez esta vez le permita llevarme con el! Espero eso te haga feliz! -así dejo atrás a el hombre que unos momentos antes deseaba consolar.

Una vez mas terminaba demostrándole que no se interesaba en ella, que le daba igual lo que hiciera, que egoísta de su parte pensar que le estaba haciendo algún daño, siempre viendo lo que deseo ver y no lo que es en realidad.

_Cuando aprenderás Kagome? _ Se pregunto así misma mientras se dirigía al poso, necesitaba estar lejos de él esta vez.

* * *

-Maldita sea que acabo de hacer?- se reprimió a sí mismo una vez que salio del encantamiento que lo mantenía en el suelo.

Genial, intentaba hacer que esta desgracia de esta nueva realidad terminara y en lugar de eso hacia que Kagome lo odiara aun mas, era un idiota, tal y como había dicho ella.

Sabia muy bien que no estaba hecho para decir un montón de cursilerias o aquellas palabras que le decía Miroku a las mujeres para pedirles que tuvieran un hijo con el, cada vez que trataba de hacer que su relación fuera mas cercana tenia que abrir su boca y arruinarlo todo.

Era así desde que la conoció, pero después el compendio que después de que ella se quedara a su lado y se aseguro que todos supieran que el era su dueño todo se veía mejor.

El había cambiado un poco en ese aspecto, no había peleas, bueno no tantas como antes, mucho menos luego de que supo que su compañera esperaba un hijo suyo.

-Te extraño Kagome -aunque no seria capaz de admitirlo en publico, era la verdad- A ti y a mi pequeño.

* * *

Jummm...esto es interesante, no puedo creer lo rápido que aprendió a admitir que extraña su vida anterior, pero aun no es suficiente Inuyasha, hay muchos problemas que quedan por arreglar- Baransu quien observa detenidamente cada movimiento del joven deja escapar una sonrisa- Ahora todo sera mas divertido.

**Y eso es todo por hoy, no me odien! pero en lo personal me gusto este capitulo no se creo que tiene sabor, jejeje! bueno como dije a mas tardar mañana esta el siguiente capi.**

***KaItOsCaRLEt PF: Ahora recuerdo que te envié un PM explicándote todo, pero aun así espero no pares de leer mi historia y de dejar tus comentarios! jejeje! lamento mucho la demora.**

***Taishita StarkTaisho: Me gusta tu nombre jejejeje! y si bueno, es verdad hice un poco explícitos los sentimientos de Kagome, peeeeroooo quiero que sepan que aun así ella quiere a Inu pero también quiere a Koga y en este capi vemos que bueno Inu no esta hecho de piedra jajajaja! en todo caso esto esta lleno de mucho drama. Gracias por tu review y espero continúes disfrutando de la historia :D**

***Hanabi-ness: Jajajaja! si bueno quiero a Inu pero es bueno que aprenda alguito :P pero lo quiero de verdad no soy mala! me alegra que te gustara la historia! :D**

***tennyoukai: Siiiii! gracias jajajaja! en realidad Inu sufría cuando se veía con Kikyo aunque a Rumiko se le olvido enfatizarlo mas! ademas el es muy cabeza dura si que buehhh! estoy feliz de que te gustara! **

***Nandeshko: Lo se! jajaja! INUYASHA DEBES APRENDER, TENGO TESTIGOS QUE PIENSAN LO MISMO QUE YO! :D me alegra que te gustara y me encantaría que siguieras leyéndola! jajaja! pollo a la miel :D**

***Ranka Hime: justamente eso pensé el día que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de escribir esta historia! no te preocupes la continuare! gracias :D**

***tsuyu otaku: jejejeje! aquí muchos tenemos ese deseo, incluyendo a la autora de la historia por supuesto juju! y pues aun no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos serán en total, pero si creo que sera algo largo! gracias por tu apoyo! besos.! :D**

***HachikoLovePaulinne: jiji! Me alegra que t gustara! y pues la idea de poner el POV de Kagome es para que sepan que para mi no es solo una ilusión es mas como otra realidad, una dimensión paralela jajaja algo así! como si, te pusieras a pensar "que pasaría si"! espero no confundirte, ademas que aun así el amor entre ellos existe pero esta vez es Inu el que debe luchar por el y no Kag! jajajaja AQUÍ TODOS SUFREN MUAHAHAHA! no soy partidaria del dolor, no me malentiendas pero en este caso ella debe elegir entre sus dos amores. Así como le paso a Inu! GRACIAS POR TU APOYO :p ahhhhh y es Baransu:! :D**


End file.
